warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Sleekfur's Story
Prologue: The trees were tainted with a silver light, rustling silently with the cold night wind. The cats of StarClan seemed to be watching, listening intently with Silverpelt flooding the forest with moonlight. A thin black and white she-cat lurked in the darkness, her striped tail brushing the soft grass of the moors and her yellow eyes glowing. Suddenly, a sharp noise came from a nearby bush and she readied for battle with her hackles raised when a red-brown tom emerged from the shrub. "Nettlefur!" she exclaimed, her hiss lowered to a hush. "You scared the fur off of me!" The warrior let out a soft laugh. "Sorry, Raccoontail. You should know by now how slick I am." He snorted in amusement. The she-cat, Raccoontail, narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what will happen if we get caught, so try not to act mouse-brained for once." She muttered, her eyes darting around anxiously. She suddenly lurched forward, beginning to cough violently. "Oh StarClan, not now..." As Nettlefur darted towards Raccoontail, she looked up at him. Her face was twisted and contorted with pain, and a small whisper escaped her lips. "The kits are coming." Chapter One: Daylight poured into ShadowClan camp, the snow covering the clearing glistening like dewdrops. Sleekfur stirred from inside the warriors den, the light seeping through the walls. She blinked tiredly before turning and nudging a gray and silver tom that lay beside her nest. "Cloudfang, get up." Sleekfur whispered sharply, noticing that all the other warriors had already left their den.The tom groaned tiredly and rolled over onto his side so his back faced her. "Quiet, I was practically up all night." He whined dramatically. "Badgerface just loves to torture us with late night patrols. You know that." The large ShadowClan deputy, Badgerface, was cold and very harsh to his fellow warriors, making them work and hunt almost restlessly to provide for the clan. Sleekfur sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with Cloudfang. The tom was very stubborn and often forgot to hold back his thorn-sharp tongue. She nudged him once more. "Come on, Badgerface will rip our fur if we stay in our dens the whole day." She pleaded. Cloudfang stiffened and Sleekfur was about to get up to patrol by herself when the tom suddenly sprang to his paws, still looking drowsy. "The things I do for you..." He muttered. Sleekfur let out a satisfied purr and nudged her friend once more. "Come on, lazy kit!" She joked as she padded out, making her friend smile. "Ha-ha, very funny Snowfur." He meowed mockingly. At his remark, Sleekfur immediantly looked down at her white and brown glossy fur, realizing that her fur blended in with the ice-covered camp. She was about to answer with another smart remark when Badgerface stalked over to them. His amber eyes burned right into them. "Are you finally awake? Or did the clan interrupt your cat-nap?" He snarled angrily. Sleekfur's ears lowered as Cloudfang's fur began to bristle. Before Cloudfang could spit out an insult that could land them both with apprentice duties, Sleekfur stepped forward and blocked off Cloudfang from Badgerface. "S-sorry, Badgerface. I slept in and Cloudfang was trying to wake me up." She mumbled, almost to herself. She glanced back to look at Cloudfang, who looked guilty now. Badgerface's eyes darkened, blazing with fury. "Don't let it happen again, mouse-brain, or I'll shred you for kit bedding." He threatened. Now it was Cloudfang's turn to step in, seeing that Sleekfur's emerald green eyes were now blazing with an burning anger. "Sounds good to me, Badgerface!" He exclaimed almost too cheerfully. "Now, we better go back and get ready for patrols." Cloudfang quickly dragged Sleekfur away to the edge of camp before Badgerface could say anything else. "Don't you dare try to challenge him, Sleekfur." He whispered sharply to her when they were far enough. "I can't challenge him, but you can?" She hissed. Cloudfang shook his head. "Let's just get ready for patrols, okay?" The sternness in his meow told her that he didn't want to argue anymore. "Going on the dawn patrol will be Foxpelt, Sleekfur, Cloudfang, and myself." The deputy yowled from the other side of camp. Cloudfang sighed. "Well, come on. The faster we get this done, the better." He turned and bounded across camp towards Badgerface and a ginger furred she-cat. Sleekfur looked down at her paws, shook her head, and followed behind him. Chapter Two: Sleekfur, Cloudfang, Foxpelt and Badgerface walked together in a group almost synchronized as they padded out of their camp. The sunlight was stronger now and it contrasted to the left-over ice from Leaf-bare. It won't be long until Newleaf, Sleekfur thought. Badgerface turned his head towards the group, his usual scowl plastered on his face. "Hunt on the way if you can." He meowed sternly. Foxpelt, the ginger and white she-cat, cocked her head towards Sleekfur and Cloudfang, who were shaking their heads in disbelief. "I know he works us hard, but it's for the good of the clan." She meowed, as if reading their thoughts. Cloudfang's expression did not improve and Sleekfur held her tongue, afraid of another argument brewing. Foxpelt stared at them, as if waiting for an answer, before turning her attention back to the patrol leader. Badgerface stopped short of the border and smelled the ground. He suddenly reared upwards, hissing. "ThunderClan has crossed our borders!" He announced loudly. Cloudfang leaned in towards Sleekfur. "I bet it'll be an interesting Gathering." He muttered. "Hush!" Sleekfur whispered sharply, thankful that her meow was too low for Badgerface to hear. The camp glistened with melting ice and the ShadowClan musk was powerful, but there was no denying; ThunderClan's scent was hidden among the territory. Badgerface marked the border before turning. "Get back to camp. Now." He growled. "We have to report this to Falconstar." With one flick of his tail, they were dismissed as he brushed past them without a care. Sleekfur stood there a moment longer, trying to catch sight of ThunderClan camp from where she stood. She stood perfectly still and she could almost hear the meows of the other clan... "Hey, are you done daydreaming?" Cloudfang asked, snapping Sleekfur out of her daze. She shook her head. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." She mumbled. Cloudfang stared at her, knowing there was something she wasn't telling him. With a shrug, he padded back towards camp, with Sleekfur close by his side. The two's steps were synchronized, as if they were one in a whole. Chapter Three ((So sorry! I forgot about last week, I've been so busy with school work. To make it up to whoever is reading this, I will make two chapters by this Thursday, I swear!))